warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstripe's Storm (Tales from FjordClan) Book Two: Exile
}} ATTENTION: You will have no idea what is going on if you have not read the first book: Ash. Just search 'Nightstripe's Storm' in the wiki's search bar to go ahead and read it. {Back cover/TL;DR} Nightstripe's secret is tetering on the edge of being discovered; can she keep how now apprenticed kits a secret from her own Clanmates, or will she be discovered? FlameClan thinks FjordClan's medicine cat Whiteberry killed Ashtail when he dissapeared off to the badger set where his kits were born in secret. Lightningstar ordered Ravineclaw and Shrewtooth to murder him. When Goldenstar finds this out, a war between all four Clans starts. As if that wasn't enough, if Nightstripe's kits find out about being half clan, where will their loyalties lie? In the midst of the worst battle in all of the Clan's history; can Nightstripe keep her secret? {Inside} A'LLEGIENCES' FjordClan LEADER- Goldenstar -golden tabby tom Deputy- Lionscar - gold-white tom Medicine Cat- Hawkflight - Auburn tabby tom with white socks (Apprentice, Dawnpaw) Warriors Gingershine - tortoiseshell she-cat Oakstripe - brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Shadowpaw) Talontail - grey she-cat with white tail Cloudstream - white tom (Apprentice, Stormpaw) Darklake - Pitch-black tom with white muzzle Silverheart - Black-grey she-cat with white dash on chest Bluecloud - blue-grey she-cat Wolfpatch - Grey tom Dustfur - Brown tabby tom Ravenheart - sleek black she-cat with white spots Nightstripe - Dark- furred she-cat with white spots on her forehead, long tail and nobody knows if her eyes are green or amber. (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw) Falconflight - Blue-grey she-cat with white socks, blue eyes. Apprentices (in order of age, oldest first) Dawnpaw - Golden tabby tom, black tail Shadowpaw - Mute she-cat, Ash-coloured fur, black legs. Small black freckles on fur. Stormpaw - Grey tom, long, tufted white ears, two white paws, two black paws. Sparrowpaw - Ginger calico she-cat, with white spots, front white socks and tufted ears. Elders Oakriver - Brown-grey tabby tom Patchtail - Old tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn tail she got as an apprentice. FeatherClan Edit LEADER- Harestar RainClan Edit LEADER- Slashstar FlameClan Edit LEADER- Lightningstar Prologue: A/N: This chapter takes place before Whiteberry's death. The mist hovered over the lapis river surrounding FlameClan's camp. A white cat dragged a body through the mist and across the stepping stones. Ravineclaw greeted her. "Whiteberry," he said. Then he saw the bleeding, torn, ash-grey body of a young warrior in her jaws. "What have you done to Ashtail!" Ravineclaw yowled. Whiteberry reached the shore. Ravineclaw unsheathed his claws. "That's my son!" "Ravineclaw," Whiteberry dipped her head. "A fox killed him. I tried to stop him, but i was too late. He died a noble death - you don't know how many lives he saved." Ravineclaw snarled, tears dripping down his oak-coloured face. "Lightningstar would of never let you take Ashtail overnight!" Whiteberry tilted his head in question. "Lightningstar?" Ravineclaw forced her neck fur to flatten. "Sabrestar was poisoned, ''in the night! The deputy, Lightningsky, is traveling to the Moonstone tonight. We still don't know who poisoned Sabrestar though." "I'm sorry for your loss," replied Whiteberry, just as she started to stalk away. "Not so fast, FjordClan dirt!" Ravineclaw snarled and leaped on top of Whiteberry, pinning her down before she could fight back. Four more warriors stepped out from the thick mist. ''A patrol! ''thought Whiteberry as she struggled with the brown tom on top of her. A black she-cat with some herbs Whiteberry didn't recognise stepped up to the struggling mess that was Whiteberry. Another tom held her mouth open while the black she-cat mixed some herbs and poured them into Whiteberry's open mouth. He tried not to swallow, but he would drown otherwise, seeing as the black she-cat was smothering his nose. Whiteberry swallowed the unfamilliar poultice and instantly felt woozy. Before you could say 'FjordClan's Fjord', darkness closed in around her, and she went limp. Whiteberry woke up in a place she had only been in once before; FlameClan's exile cave. ''Oh no, ''she thought as Ravineclaw, the black she-cat, Lightningsky and a brown tabby stepped onto the platform above her. Two heavy-set guards were guarding the exit - there was no way out. "Whiteberry of FjordClan," yowled Lightningsky. "You have murdered a young tom with no reason." Whiteberry tried to talk, but the black she-cat set her gaze on her and it made Whiteberry strangely uncomfortable. Her bicoloured eyes - one amber, one green - stared at her without blinking. Whiteberry unconciously sat down. From the tunnels beside her walked out two black heavyset warriors with deep scars running across their bodies. "The punishment for being discovered mercilessly murdering a young tom, is death. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The black she-cat still stared intensly, but Whiteberry broke free. "Lightningstar. I tried to save him - a fox sneaked up on us and killed him. I am a medicine cat; i would not hurt a soul." Lightningstar snarled. "Lies!" he yowled, although he had no proof that Whiteberry was lying. "Ravenfeather, Snakefrost, KILL!" He yowled at the toms beside Whiteberry. Ravenfeather and Snakefrost unsheathed their claws. There was no escape. Ravenfeather slashed Whiteberry's throat. As Ravineclaw's greed for revenge flickered in his eyes, Whiteberry saw a dark aura around him. The last he heard was of Lightningstar laughing in revenge - then the darkness closed in. ''At least i will be welcomed in StarClan, ''the white cat thought. ''Or will I? Chapter One Lightningstar snarled at Goldenstar. "You killed Ashtail!" he yowled. The golden she-cat Goldenstar tried to keep calm, but it was hard with this unexperienced cat arguing with her. "You murdered Whiteberry on false accusations!" The full moon in the sky did not cover over, despite the fact that two leaders were fighting at a Gathering. *New chapter coming Wednesday!*